Red Moon
by matsuo-san
Summary: On ne peut pas sauver un monstre, on ne peut pas changer la nature des choses. Même avec la plus grande des forces est-ce réellement le cas ? Mais qu’est-ce que cette force ? Qui la possède ? Kaname/Zéro. // Yaoi //
1. Prologue: Nature Abject

**Titre : **Red Moon

**Raiting :** M

**Résumé :** On ne peut pas sauver un monstre, on ne peut pas changer la nature des choses. Même avec la plus grande des forces est-ce réellement le cas ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette force ? Qui la possède ? Kaname/Zéro. // _**Yaoi **_//

**Disclamer :** Hélas, hélas, les personnages de ce manga ne sont pas su tout à moi, mais à l'auteur de ce manga !

**Ps :** Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, je vous demanderai de ne pas lire cette fiction, de ne pas la commenter et de ne pas avoir d'apriori ! Merci beaucoup

* * *

**RED MOON**

**PROLOGUE : NATURE ABJECT**

Cette faim, je la connais. Elle me dévore de l'intérieur. Je ne peux que me résigner à elle. Je deviens une bête affamée. Je suis pire qu'un monstre, je suis un vampire. Le sens humain m'appelle, je n'ai que lui comme pitance. Je me nourris de la vie, je ne suis pas assez fort pour résister au sang humain. Même le sang artificiel, je ne le supporte pas. Il me retourne les entrailles, je l'ai en horreur.

Je dois en finir avec ma vie, elle n'est qu'un mensonge aux yeux du monde. Je souffre tant d'avoir perdu mon humanité. Je suis une honte, si faible, si… Je pose mes yeux sur ma table de chevet. Mon arme trône de toute sa splendeur sur le pin. Elle m'attire, elle est peut-être ma seule chance de mettre un terme à cette comédie. « _Bloody Rose_ », « _Bloody Rose_ », ce nom sonne doux à la mort. Une seule balle bien placée et c'est terminé.

J'avance ma main assurée vers mon révolver. Le métal glisse sous mes doigts et fait frissonner ma peau. Je l'attrape fermement dans ma main et amorce un lent mouvement ascendant. Je place le canon contre ma tempe, le doigt accroché à la détente.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Pas maintenant, je suis si prêt du but. Quelques secondes encore et la balle transperce ma tête. On hurle mon nom, je l'entends mais il ne m'atteint pas. J'ai basculé dans un univers que l'on ne peut pas décrire, entre l'intense bonheur et une pointe de tristesse.

- Zéro ! Répond-moi ! Répond ou j'entre ! S'affole Yûki.

Elle ne m'arrêtera pas, elle n'en a pas le pouvoir. J'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrai. J'augmente la pression sur la gâchette, le coup part enfin mais l'ouverture fracassante de la porte dévie le tir. La balle se loge dans mon épaule, le sang coule et mon corps rejoint le sol.

* * *

On s'agite, on bouge autour de moi, je les entends parler. Je distingue la voix de Yûki et même, non, c'est impossible, que fait-il là ? Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, de m'éveiller mais rien à faire que le néant.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui ? Interroge Yûki.

Non, tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, tu en as même trop fait, maintenant, j'ai perdu la chance que j'avais. Je suis en vie, je suis moi, Zéro, le seul et unique monstre.

- Personne ne peut faire quelque chose, c'est lui qui a fait le choix d'être un lâche. Grogna le chef de la Night Class.

Toi, tu ne comprendras jamais. Toi, tu es celui que je hais. Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si j'ai une réelle raison de te haïr. En fait, tu es encore moins horrible que je ne le suis. C'est tout de même risible. Tu métrises ta nature plus que je ne sais le faire. Pitié, quel sort étrange !

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… S'exclame d'un ton morne le directeur Cross.

- Il y une seule solution… Soupire le sang-pur.

Toi, retourne plutôt t'occuper de tes chiens. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu me détestes. Je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de mon existence. Mes paupières se lèvent et se referment de suite, la lumière agresse mes pupilles. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je suis le maître de ma vie et non eux.

- Laissez-moi… Murmurai-je encore faible.

Je pose ma paume sur mon front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Une migraine lancinante frappe mes tempes. J'observe la pièce autour de moi et m'étonne de me retrouver sur le lit de Kuran. L'odeur qui se dégage des draps est la même que la sienne et cela me donne envie de vomir. Je me mets en position assise et rampe sur les draps pour me lever et quitter cette chambre imbibée de lui. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol dans un glapissement de douleur.

- Pitoyable ! Murmure le vampire brun.

- La ferme ! Hurlai-je déchiré.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Zéro, repose-toi ! Kaname, ne le détruit pas… Pleure Yûki.

- Yûki, calme-toi. Murmure le directeur.

Je continue à m'avancer telle une larve sur le tapis vermeille. Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon torse. La blessure que je me suis infligé avec mon arme anti-vampire ne cicatrise pas. Elle me fait du bien, elle me rappelle pourquoi je dois sortir d'ici.

- Je vais devoir l'enfermer. La phrase de Kaname est cassante.

- L'enfermer !? S'inquiète Yûki.

Je possède une crypte, elle se trouve très près d'ici, je vais demander à plusieurs élèves de la Night Class de la surveiller. Zéro sera attaché, il ne pourra faire de mal à personne et en attendant, je vais demander une rencontre avec le grand conseil. Une fois leur réponse donnée, je vous ferai part de la suite.

- Jamais… Tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne dépendrai de toi ! Crachais-je.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me contrarier ! Pesta le noble vampire.

* * *

C'est court, je sais mais bon, c'est normal ce n'est qu'un prologue en attendant, j'attends vos petites reviews ! Ciao Ciao à plus !


	2. Chapitre premier : Délice Pourpre

**Titre : **Red Moon

**Raiting :** M

**Résumé :** On ne peut pas sauver un monstre, on ne peut pas changer la nature des choses. Même avec la plus grande des forces est-ce réellement le cas ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette force ? Qui la possède ? Kaname/Zéro. // _**Yaoi **_//

**Disclamer :** Hélas, hélas, les personnages de ce manga ne sont pas du tout à moi, mais à l'auteur de ce manga !

**Ps :** Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, je vous demanderai de ne pas lire cette fiction, de ne pas la commenter et de ne pas avoir d'apriori ! Merci beaucoup

* * *

_**RED MOON**_

_**CHAPITRE PREMIER : DELICE POURPRE**_

Etendu sur le parquet, entouré d'une marre de sang, son regard me transperce. Je me mets à sa hauteur. Mon corps transpire la haine. Il ne mérite pas mon aide, il ne mérite pas que je m'arrête pour me soucier de son sort. J'avance ma main raidit vers son visage, une envie me submerge, je rêve d'arracher ces yeux insolents. Kiryu, Zéro, chasseur de vampire, je t'achèverai de mes mains. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, je ne me languirai pas d'attendre ce jour.

Pour le moment, la vengeance attendra. Je lui tends mon poignet mais il le rejette violement. Mon fluide vitale, si précieux, si convoité, il le refuse, quel être stupide. Forcé de le sauvé, de le laisser en vie, je m'entaille moi-même la peau. L'odeur, cette odeur si douce, il ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps.

- Maître Kaname. Souffle perturbée Yûki.

- Laisse-moi faire, il faut qu'il boive et au plus vite. Murmurai-je.

Ma prédiction se réalise, il se jette avidement sur mon sang, l'échant sans relâche avant d'enfoncer ses crocs. Il ne métrise pas sa faim, il m'arrache la chaire, il transperce profondément. Je réprime un gémissement de douleur. Et lui, il continue de s'abreuver, vidant peu à peu mes veines. Je sens ma tête s'alourdir, je sens le temps se ralentir. Tout se déroule si vite que je n'ai pas la possibilité de le réfréner.

- Kuran, je pense qu'il suffit maintenant. S'exclame inquiet le directeur Cross.

Il a raison, je dois y mettre fin. J'extirpe violemment mon poignet arrachant un peu plus la plaie. Kiryu s'effondre contre moi, le visage tordu par la douleur, le cœur battant la chamade. Pour l'instant, il est tiré d'affaire, je n'ai plus qu'à finir le travail.

- Directeur Cross, dans quelque instant, Ichijou ainsi que Shiki vont venir chercher Kiryu. L'endroit ou nous l'emmenons restera inconnu, je ne peux pas risquer de vous mettre au courant vous et Yûki. Il faudra me faire entièrement confiance.

- Nous n'avons pas réellement le choix, Vous êtes notre seul espoir. Me répond-t-il.

Je décents lentement ma tête vers le corps inerte du hunter entre mes mains. Il tremble comme une feuille, son corps est froid et même encore plus que le mien. Je retire ma veste sans le brusquer et la place sur ses épaules.

_Toc._

Ils sont là. Je les invite à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sens bien le malaise qui les habite, le sang que Kiryu à répandu les rend nerveux. Il les rend presque fou. Je place ma main sur mon poignet dans l'espoir naïf de cacher la chaire ouverte.

- Ce n'est pas le moment emmenez-le loin d'ici, je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ! Hurlai-je excédé.

- Oui, Maître Kuran ! S'exclament-t-ils en cœur.

Je me lève doucement, l'ex-humain serré entre mes bras. Je le dépose ensuite avec attention dans ceux d'Ichijou, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, c'est une des seules personnes qui supportera le contact avec le jeune hunter. Ils quittent ensuite la chambre sans porter un seul regard au pleure de Yûki. Je suis le seul à me tourner vers elle pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

* * *

Il fait sombre, la nuit s'est installée depuis peu mais dans ces sous sol sinueux, la lumière n'est plus maîtresse. J'arrive enfin devant la porte massive de bronze. Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur les gravures, les insignes des nobles familles vampires. Cela est risible, un hunter, cloitré derrière cette porte, alors qu'il n'est né que pour détester ces lieux. Je l'entends hurler, ces cris déchirent dans un écho le silence. Il martèle de coups les murs de pierre. J'abaisse la poignée et m'infiltre dans la crypte. Lors de mon entré, je le vois se retourner vers moi, il s'élance même tirant avec force sur ses chaînes.

- Je te hais tu entends ! Je te hais ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi crever ! Me crache-t-il à la figure.

- Si j'avais le choix cela ferai longtemps que j'aurai mis fin à ta vie moi-même ! Alors arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu agis comme un égoïste ! Tu ne penses même pas que ta mort pourrait atteindre certaines personnes ! C'est toi qui me dégoûte ! Tu te lamentes sur ton existence !

- …

Il se tait et se laisse glisser le long du mur. Ses mains se lèvent vers son visage et l'enserrent. Il semble souffrir, je le sens jusqu'à moi. C'est alors qu'étrangement, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Sa tristesse m'atteint telle une flèche, elle fait tomber une barrière si durement installée.

- Kiryu, tu es entrains de te détruire. Je te tends la main, prend-la, n'hésite pas.

- …

Tout se déroule ensuite très vite. En une seconde, je me retrouve devant lui. En une autre, je pose ma main sous son menton. Je relève son visage pour que nos regards se croisent. Il serre les dents. Il grogne telle une bête affamée. J'approche mon cou. Il mord. Nous tombons dans une spirale infernale, je sens mon fluide s'échapper et sa gorge se remplir de lui. C'est intime, bien trop à notre goût mais bien peu pour les sensations qui apparaissent. Je m'appuie contre son torse, je l'entends déglutir, sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations.

- Ahh… Ce soupire m'échappe.

Je le sens sourire contre mon cou, la situation a pris une nouvelle tournure. Il devient celui qui prend le dessus et je ne doit pas le laisser faire, le rapport de force ne doit pas changer. J'agrippe son épaule, tente de le repousser. Sa force semble avoir grandit, je suis devenu une proie soumise.

- Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu désires tant… Soufflai-je exténué.

- Tu ne réagiras pas ? Tu me laisseras te tuer ? Dit-il contre mon cou.

- Si cela peut te sauver…

Il s'écarte violement, mettant une grande distance entre nous. Il ne m'a pas tué et c'est cela qui m'étonne le plus. Il semble même paniqué, ma proposition le décontenance. Il a perdu ces repaires. Même s'il me haït, il n'a pas la force de me tuer, cela me trouble.

Je me lève sans faire d'histoire, je vais quitter la pièce et le laisser cette nuit. Je ne dois pas être une si bonne distraction, je le perturbe et ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut. Il doit se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Demain, seulement, je reviendrai pour le nourrir, juste ce lien entre lui et moi, rien de plus rien de moins et qui sait peut-être qu'il me tuera cette fois.

* * *

Merci pour vos premiers reviews j'espère que cette suite vous plaira on a changé de point de vue, c'est à Kaname de s'exprimer donc j'espère avoir réussi à exprimer son caractère ! A toute ! Ciao !


End file.
